Knight and Heir: Confession
by MearcieMayhem
Summary: A Msparp based story. John just finished talking to Rose and is at home when he hears his best friend Dave call him from outside down the street. John panics because it sounds like his friend is in trouble. Read to find out what happens and what secret is confessed. Its a fluffy fanfic with feels so be warned.


**Alright another Dave/John based off of a roleplay from Msparp. I did alter it slightly in which I added more details, made it flow, and actually bs-ed an ending due to the actual rp never really finishing. For this rp I actually know who chatted as Dave and might post their name if they respond to me on Tumblr. Other than that they remain anonymous. This is a Drunk John/ Injured Dave fluff fic with a bit of feels mixed in. Again credit goes to the wonderful mastermind Hussie for the creation of Homestuck. Let me know what you think of and I apologize for any grammar issues as I am too lazy to really edit this but anything you spot just let me know! ~MM out 3**

* * *

"J-John!" Dave's voice came from outside John's window. John put down the bottle he had received from Rose. She had told him it would help enlighten things and he drank it without hesitation. That was a mistake. John felt the burning sensation in his throat and didn't know what to do to get rid of. Not only that, but now his friend was outside calling his name in what sounded like pain. "Fuck, help me…" John put the bottle down on his desk and made a mental note to yell at Rose later when his throat didn't feel like it was on fire. He descended outside to go see what the matter with his friend was.

Dave stood there gripping his side with a dark red around his hand. Some blood was smeared on his shirt as well. John's jaw dropped and his whole body felt frozen. It was like time had stopped. Sure he was used to Dave getting hurt when strifing with his bro, but it was never this bad. "Oh gog…Dave…whaat happened?!" John cursed himself at the stupidity in his voice caused from the liquor he had chugged down earlier.

The hand gripped the shirt tighter. "I…I got impaled…somehow…" Dave looked up at his friend and John stared back, his blue eyes wide in shock, fear, and worry. Dave grimaced when he tried to move but felt his insides burn on fire when he did. "It fucking hurts!" He barked out in a slight hiss.

John clumsily ran over to his friend. "Dude! Nooo…." His voice was raspy and his hands were starting to shake. Dave got impaled? How? By whom? All of the questions raced in John's mind and Dave reaches out gripping John's shirt as he fell to his knees. John fell with him and the impact of hitting the ground and being grabbed was enough to throw him back in reality.

"F-fuck!" Dave cursed out loud.

John's hand shakily hovers down to see the wound. "Dawve…don't…" His voice sounded weak and pathetic. John couldn't tell if that was from the drink or just from Dave being….being…

"What?"

John looked at Dave and sadly replied as he felt his eyes water slightly, "Downnt diee okahy?"

"I'm not gonna fucking die…" Dave chuckled out but as soon as he did he regretted. A burning fire ensued after, enough for him to get seriously pissed at his injury. "Just…fuck…" He tried to get up but fell once more, this time lying completely on the ground. His breathing heavy and just as raspy as John's was.

"Oh my gog…what amm I suppozed to do?" John starts to panic slightly, "I doent know whaet to do…" He held Dave on the ground as his heart pounded in his ears, feeling the slick wetness of blood on his leg. John looked around frantically for anyone but saw that there wasn't anyone whom he could really contact.

"F-fuck…how far away are we from your place?" Dave asked and John counted the houses. Three. Three gog damn houses down was the safe haven.

"Awaeys…doe you thenk you can maeke it?"

"Yeah…and what the fuck is wrong with you?" Dave questioned and John almost laughed at the thought of Dave wondering what was wrong with him of all people. Dave was the one that was practically dying in his lap.

"I had one of rozzes drenks…no problem dave…" John shrugged off the question as he shakily rips some of his long god tier hood and did his best to wrap it tightly around Dave in order to stop some bleeding.

"Fuck…" Dave hissed as he got up and started to stumble down the sidewalk clutching his side. "Come on! Let's go…"

John took Dave's arm that wasn't clutching his side and put it over his shoulder, stumbling slightly at the newly accustomed weight. "Lean on me Dawve! I will try and do my windy thing to get us there faster!"

"Uh, okay…" Dave clutched John tightly not really trusting the drunk friend but finding no other choice as John used his powers and flew to his house. They landed through the open window into John's room.

"Here Dawve.." John breathes out a bit relieved and Dave rushed to the bathroom and started to mend his room being careful as he unraveled the fabric from around his waist. John stood there and watched his friend, his feet frozen. "Doe…Do you need anything?" The experience and shock of Dave being so hurt had started to clear his head a bit more. His heart was still pounding loudly but he could finally start to grasp on what was happening.

"No, I'm just going to dress it and then lay down, okay?" Dave said as he took stuff out of the first aid kit and cleaned it as well as making sure the hole didn't get any wider. It was definitely going to leave a scar. He tapped up the bandages around his body and then cleaned up the bathroom a bit before he walked over to John whose blue eyes shot up to look at his friend.

"A-Alright…"

"Mind if I lay on your bed"

"So you aren't going to die one me then?" John rushed out as he gawked at his tough friend.

"Nope," Dave lightly laughed, a small reassuring smile spread on his face.

"Sure thing. Go ahead! Do you want food, water…I can put on my music even though you probably won't like it but it might be a bit relaxing and everything or I can-" John rambled from being so nervous in his friend's safety and wanting to do the best he can.

"John. Just come sit with me. That's all I want," Dave interrupted, rolling his eyes underneath his shades as he laid down on the bed. The pain was still there, but all he needed was his rest and he should be fine.

"Oh. Okay…" He went over and sat next to Dave, twiddling his hands. "So can I ask what happened?"

"I-I don't really remember…but I fell. That I know for sure." It was a partial lie. Dave didn't want to tell John right now. He didn't want John to know that he was sort of fighting for him.

"Oh. That is totally not okay!" John interjected as he laid down facing Dave. "I really don't want to lose any of my friends Dave. You know that!"

"Hey Egderp can I ask you something?" Dave turned the conversation a bit more serious as he watched John's eyes scan him as if something was wrong.

"Sure Dave…anything…" John sincerely replied, frowning slightly at the Egderp nickname.

"Do you like anyone? And if so, who?" Dave questioned suddenly and John opened his mouth but closed it. It was a question he had never really thought of before.

"Uhmmm, I haven't really thought about it or anything. You know with the whole universes crashing and doing the whole rebuilding thing…"

"Oh," Dave laughed it off a bit and turned from his uninjured side to his back. "Okay."

"I know Karkat is all about the relationships and stuff these days." John gave Dave a light smile but saw that his friend wasn't really paying any attention suddenly. "What about you?"

Dave looked over and John saw his jaw clench before he answered calmly, "Kinda, but they don't like me back…"

"Awwwww! Are you sure? Cause the people we know are kind of crazy and have weird ways of showing affection." John tried to reassure his friend as he watched his friend just looked back at the ceiling. He could tell that Dave was hiding something from him but he didn't know what.

"John…" Dave loudly spoke before he then whispered, "…it's you."

"Oh." That was all John could say as he took his turn to look at the ceiling and blushed slightly. He heard a sigh come from Dave.

"Told you."

"Who said I never liked you back…" John whispered real quietly and glanced over at Dave who was stared right back.

"What?"

"Well, you know how things have been. Everything has been changing around us and I have been talking to Rose about stuff." Dave tilted his head intrigued and John stared back at the ceiling, looking at the cracks that he was familiar with. "The thing is she told me that some changes are good."

"Oh."

"And I needed a good change besides my whole Nic Cage thing so I decided to stop doing the no homo thing and like make sure that I sort of wasn't," John continued sort of embarrassed at his confession.

Dave chuckled at the stupidity of both of them. "Really?"

John slyly glanced over, "Yeah! I was at Rose's beforehand and she helped me realize well she gave me a drink to help me loosen up so I could tell you that…uhm…I kind of like you too…but then you…" He looked down at the white bandages and reached his hand down to brush over the wound. Dave felt a blush rise on his cheeks slightly as he propped himself up only to lean in and kiss John. John blushed a bit but returned the kiss with the same gentleness. He reached up as well and pulled off Dave's shades. "So yeah, I like you Dave Stridork."

Dave grinned slightly and wrapped his arms around John, whispering into his ear, "Good because I definitely like you John Egderp." Dave then pressed his lips once more to John's pulling him close. When the kiss broke, they didn't move apart. Instead they stayed together in each other's arms fitting perfectly against one another as they both drifted off to sleep, their heart's matching in perfect rhythm.


End file.
